


Daddy AF [fanvid] (Slayyyter)

by arestlesswind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: Blue man hot. That is all.(Except how I'm sorry. So very sorry.)
Kudos: 4





	Daddy AF [fanvid] (Slayyyter)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9PQOczcM3Q


End file.
